Seraph of the End: Culmination
by FlufflePufflePonies
Summary: With the Shinoa Squad on the run and the moon demon company all but wiped out, the Hiragi Family has taken over much of Japan. Krul is on trial and Lest Karr has established dominance over the remaining Vampires, and the King of North America is soon to come to Japan. Can Shinoa Squad rescue Guren, Mirai and Krul before its too late? Will Contain YuuMika, Shinoa x Mitsuba and blood
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

**Hi guys! This is my first Owari no Seraph ff, and it's supposed to be a sequel to the anime. I am pretty sure that I'm good enough to put OC's in without making them absolute Mary Sue's, sooooo yeah. I hope you have a great time reading this ^^**

"Yuu-chan?" Mika whispered as he strode forward through the ocean after Yuu. Said brunette was staring into the sunset, holding his hand out in anticipation of the rain that was not there.

Mika continued to stride forward, regardless of his pants getting soaked. He tapped Yuu on the shoulder. "Yuu-chan, we have to go." He said. Yuu shook his head, turning around and flashing a large grin at Mika and the others. "Sorry, I must have zoned out. Let's go." He said, grabbing Mika's hand (which the blonde may or may not have blushed at) before running after his friends, pulling Mika with him.

As the group continued to walk onward, Mika paused, blushing as he realized that Yuu was still holding his hand. "Um, Yuu-chan, why are you holding my hand?" He asked the oblivious boy. Yuu turned around, grinning at the blond vampire. "Because you're my best friend. Why, do you want me to let go?" He asked, smile fading.

Mika shook his head, smiling faintly at Yuu. "It's just, I'm scared Shinoa will tease us. Again." He whispers, glancing over at the lavender-haired girl, who not so subtly waves at Mika from up front. Mika turned back to Yuu, who shrugged once. "Alright, it is annoying anyways." He says once before jogging back up to join his friends.

"And also, its because I'm scared of what will happen if I love you anymore…" Mika whispers again, before shaking his head, smiling and running up to join the group again.

"Alright everyone! To Sanguinem!" Shinoa calls out to her squad members. "To rescue Guren and Mirai!"

* * *

Krul glanced around the dark room they were keeping her. All she remembered was telling Mika to run before Ferid had nearly drained all the blood out of her system. She tried to move her arms, but the chains were applied so tightly that she literally could not move a muscle.

Despite the warm, hot air of the cell and the feeling of sadness and regret at being captured Krul grinned. That asshole Ferid was smart enough to not allow her any movement, as if she had been able to move even her wrist the chains would have already been snapped off.

The door opened. Krul's eyes narrowed, unaccustomed to the bright lights that were outside of her closed of cell. The light did give her an opportunity to look around; There were no bars, but the chains and steel plates wrapping around her certainly looked menacing, spikes sticking out of them, and from the pain Krul could feel in her shins and lower arms, there were spikes inside of the plates as well.

"Ah, my beloved Queen! How the mighty have fallen." Ferid said, twirling around the muggy cell. Krul glared at him, spitting on his feet. Ferid stopped dancing, a sad expression soon claiming his face. "Please oh dearest Krul, accept my humble apologies for what I had to do."

Ferid stepped forward, seemingly innocent before delivering a swift kick to Krul's face, knocking her back as blood splurted out of her mouth. She could feel herself getting a nosebleed as the spikes in her arms and legs started to dig deeper into her limbs. "Ferid…" She whispered, her voice sore for some reason.

The seventh progenitor glanced around the cell, tutting to himself as he slid his hands on the wall, walking around. "Tsk Tsk my Queen. I expected better from you, I thought you wouldn't get your filth on my new boots. Than again, what can anyone think of a disgusting…" He stopped, grabbing her jaw roughly.

"Little…" He whispered, lowering his face in front of hers. Krul glared at him even harder; If looks could kill, Ferid would be nothing more than a little bloodstain on the wall.

"Traitor, like you?" He said, slapping her harshly across the face. Krul face flew the the side, and she could feel her nose breaking again from the hard impact. A few seconds later it snapped back into place, but it still hurt like shit.

"Fuck off Ferid. I'm done with worms like you." She tried to yell, but her voice was little more than a whisper. The progenitor chuckled, spreading his arms in a questioning manner, as if he was saying 'could you blame me for what I did?' Ferid started to walk out of the room, but right as he was about to close the cell door he leaned back in. "Enjoy your slow descent into a demon, my precious Queen. You will make an excellent weapon, just like your brother."

Krul sank to her knees, the chains allowing her that one movement. Her head lolling in front of her, tears began to leak out of her eyes as she thought about how her mighty empire had started to crumble. "Guess I will soon be with you, Brother." She chuckled before fading into a deep sleep.

* * *

Shinoa squad continued to walk onward towards Sanguinem. However, even at 12 o'clock they were starting to get tired. Yuu pointed out a small collapsed temple, and immediately everyone poured inside, wanting to fall over immediately. "Alright, sleep time guys!" Shinoa said, unrolling her bedroll as did everyone else.

Yuu tumbled forward onto the ground, thankfully right into his sleeping bag. Shinoa chuckled as Yuu face-planted into his bedroll. "Be more careful Idiot Yuu. We wouldn't want you maiming your face, not when Mika needs it." Yuu darted up, glaring at Shinoa (who chose this moment yo wear her shit-eating grin). Behind him Mika blushed, which Yoichi laughed at.

"Shut up you guys!" Yuu said, unaware of the completely red faced Mika behind him. Said blonde gently tapped you on the shoulder. "Don't worry Yuu-chan, its fine." He said. Yuu spun around, glare instantly melting away as he saw Mika. Most of Mika's embarrassing blush was gone, but he was still a little red faced. Yuu leaned in, seeming worried. Mika started to breath faster, Yoichi grinning and Shinoa dancing around.

"Um, Yuu-chan?" Mika said, bracing himself for Yuu lips. The vampire could take in Yuu scent, the sweet smell of the sea lingering on the green-eyed boy. Yuu continued to lean in, Mika blushing more in more until he looked just like a human cherry. "Mika..." Yuu whispered. Shinoa was grinning like crazy, Yoichi staring with his mouth wide open while Mitsuba fanned herself.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika whispered, his face inches away from Yuu. Yuu slowly brought his hand to touch Mika face, seeming about to cup it... Before wiping something away from his cheek. Yuu backed off. "You had some dust on your face." Everyone except you could feel the happiness draining out of Mika. Mitsuba sighed, Yoichi almost about to cry, and Shinoa face-palming like a madman. "Jesus cherry-boy, you're such a tease!"

Yuu spun around, glaring at his friend. "What do you mean?" He said, crossing his arms. Shinoa just smiled and shook her head. "Nevermind. Lets go to bed; we need to get up early anyways." Yoichi sighed before tucking himself into his bedroll. Mitsuba, Kimizuki, Narumi and Shinoa soon followed, with Yuu curling up like a worm. However, Mika stood awake like usual. Vampires didn't need to sleep. Gradually everyone but Mika started to fall asleep, and when Mika could finally hear Yuu snoring, he gently walked over and pressed a soft, chaste kiss onto Yuu's forehead. "Goodnight Yuu-chan." He whispered.

Shinoa glanced over stealthily, smiling at the new blackmail material. Oh, this was going to be fun!

* * *

Lest Karr walked around the Vampire city of Morbalis, taking in the long, winding streets and white stone houses. They had moved into the Noble's part of the city, leaving behind the area which belonged to livestock and lesser vampires.

"So, Ferid, what is our course of action now that the Humans have take Sanguinem?" Lest asked Ferid, who merely shrugged and glanced at the small but deadly vampire behind him. "I do believe that now we should prepare our forces for the humans. I have seen the might of the seraphs that they have, and they must be exterminated."

Lest nodded, understandingly. "Ah but first, we have something more important to attend to, and something that will be coming up very soon. In fact, I do believe they will be here in... 1 day. Ferid spun around. "What do you mean by 'They', third progenitor?" Lest chucked, seeming to be the only noble in this little group that knew of the incoming group of Vampires.

"Of course, they wanted a hidden appearance, but my spies know they're here." He said, smiling to himself as the rest of the Vampire nobles looked at him. "Why, it is King of North America, Ikaros Aillea. The second Progenitor."

 **Wow super spooky, the second progenitor is coming to Japan! What's gonna happen with Krul and the Squad? I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow, so see you then ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Hello. Its me. I was wondering if after 1 day you would really like to read... My fanfictions... I'm so sorry I tried to make that to the tune of Adele's hello. This is why I don't music. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next story ^^**

Krul was slowly escorted down the long hallway. Two guards stood in front, while 2 stood behind her. All 5 of the Vampires knew that if she wanted too, Krul could snap all their necks in 10 seconds. However, unlike the guards, Krul could sense the nobles that trailed her, waiting for the moment when Krul would snap and they could finally tear their "Precious Queen" to shreds.

Granted, Krul would kill at least five of them, render three unconscious and deliver grave wounds to another three, but the rest would soon overcome her. Krul smirked at the precautions being taken against her. They knew she was dangerous, and she loved it.

The former Queen of the Japanese vampires glanced around. The last time she was in Morbalis was 50 years ago, when an 18th progenitor had been overtaken with bloodlust and had killed almost a hundred livestock. They had given him an extremely lenient trial.

He was executed after torture for 3 days.

Now, all the Progenitors in Japan were gathering, including Lest Karr, who Krul had figured would eventually come to talk to her. News had reached her that even Ikarus, who she had not seen personally for centuries, was coming to her trial. Than again, Ferid had told her they planned to let her rot away into a demon…

Krul looked up to the sky above her. And for the first time in her life, she prayed. ' _Please, let Mika be safe.'_ She thought, before chuckling to herself and continuing to walk to her trial.

 **MylinebreakisnotworkingMylinebreakisnotworkingMylinebreakisnotworkingMylinebreakisnotworkingMylinebreakisnotworking  
**

Mika was wandering through the woods, looking for some food for breakfast. While Shinoa had woken up early and already gathered some safe plants to eat, they had no meat. There was no way Mika could stand his precious Yuu-chan not having meat for breakfast! Mika blushed as he thought of it a different way, starting to fan his face. "Oh my god! Mika!" He whispered/yelled to himself. "Get ahold of yourself!" He whispered to himself again before taking off in search for prey.

He was just sprinting through the woods, stealthy as a jaguar when he heard those 5 words; "Krul Tepes trial is tomorrow!" The blond halted, running up into a tree to stalk the vampires beneath him (who had not noticed him, which was something that Mika took much pride in). The two seemed to be normal vampires, not nobles or god forbid progenitors.

"Yeah, she apparently was caught working with humans." The other vampire said. Mika slowly drew his sword, knowing that these two vampires could possibly be hunting his group. Just as he was about to jump down and finish both of them, one more juicy piece of information was revealed.

"There's talk that it's in Morbalis-" Was all the Vampire managed to get out before Mika dropped down, eviscerating one than grabbing and sucking the blood out of the other. Unlike what Ferid had done to Krul, Mika was going to suck all the blood out of this one, effectively killing him. As his companion watched in horror, Mika drained the vampire of all his blood before throwing the corpse to the side.

And vomiting onto the ground, vampire blood pouring onto the dirt beneath him. Mika turned to face the other vampire, who (without his legs) attempted to scramble away, but Mika merely cleaned his mouth and whispered "You're next."

 **MylinebreakisnotworkingMylinebreakisnotworkingMylinebreakisnotworkingMylinebreakisnotworkingMylinebreakisnotworking**

Ferid walked out onto the observation deck as the huge Boeing 737 landed. Slowly, the doors opened, including the bottom hatch, which started to mercilessly vomit tons of luggage onto the innocent bloodsuckers below.

The seventh progenitor grinned as he walked down the stairs of the building, eventually getting outside, just in time to see the main party starting to exit the plane.

He, Crowley, Lest Karr, 10 other Progenitors and 30 Nobles were here to welcome the incoming North American Party, although he was sure that Lest Karr had some ulterior motive to coming here. He smirked as he beheld the small vampire, knowing that he couldn't have pulled the shit he did on Krul with him. It would certainly be tough to gain Lest's trust, but Ferid knew that eventually he would be able to.

The arrival of Ikaros however, would not make it any easier.

Gracefully, he strolled onto the runway, meeting up with Lest as well as Crowley and his two little… servants? Ferid had respect for Chess and Horn, but they were still lesser Progenitors. As was Crowley.

"Ah, Lest, when are they coming off this behemoth?" He asked the third Progenitor who scowled. "While Ikaros was and still is an… efficient king, many of the members of his family are very… Careless." He said. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and a cold grin covered his face. "Ah, here we are."

Ferid glanced up to finally see the ruling family of North America. First came a girl, around 5 feet tall and 6 or 7 inches, with long black hair, wearing casual jeans and a black dress shirt. The girl stared around, deadly serious.

Next came a short boy, probably 5 foot 7 as well. Unlike his sister, the vampire was wearing flamboyant clothing, not unlike his own (oh, he could tell that he was going to get along VERY well with this vampire). However, instead of Ferid's long grey hair, styled so perfectly, his was like an organized storm cloud, weaving a beautiful man across his head and parts of his neck.

He was easily very attractive, and when he turned around to talk to somebody behind him Ferid could see that his white pants were tight. VERY tight, especially in the back.

Next came a girl, wearing a dark cloak that obscured all her clothing and features, its hood covering her face. Finally came the star of the show:

Second Progenitor Ikaros Aillea. King of North America.

Ferid smiled as he bowed, all the progenitors except for Lest bowing. Ferid looked up, but recoiled, shocked to see Ikaros already in front of him, not 25 feet away on the plane. Ikaros smiled as he beheld the small group of extremely powerful vampires.

He smiled, and as Ferid stared up into his eyes, for once the seventh Progenitor knew awe. Within Ikaros' eyes were shining purple flecks, swirling in his spinning eyes. But what was truly terrifying was the ice within them. Literal and metaphorical. Every now and than, small fragments of _something_ would poke out, almost too tiny to see, as though his eyes were whirlpools, and the fragments were little ships trying to sail out and only occasionally breaking the surface of the waves.

Ferid immediately tilted his head back down, not wanting to upset the second progenitor. Ferid could feel Ikaros smiling as he walked over to Lest. "Well, rise. I don't want everyone's backs to fall out just because I'm here." He said, and just like his eyes, Ferid could feel the ice in his voice.

Ferid stood up, finally being able to scan the King of North America. He wore a mix of casual black jeans and all the Progenitors fancy clothing. However, just like Krul and Lest, his clothing was dark and black, not white like many of the other Vampires. One other stand out; the small strips of dark cloth that seemed to wave in the air behind him, as though enchanted.

The seventh progenitor watched with interest as Lest Karr and Ikaros Aillea started to stare into each other's eyes. Lest started to smile as Ikaros (who was around 6 foot 1, slender and looking like he was sixteen years of age) tilted his head to the side.

"Hello, Ikaros." Lest said, smile not breaking. Ikaros himself grinned, and Ferid could feel the raw power radiating out of the second progenitor, even stronger than what he felt from Krul and Lest, as he tilted his head to the other side.

"Hello, Lest."

 **MylinebreakisnotworkingMylinebreakisnotworkingMylinebreakisnotworkingMylinebreakisnotworkingMylinebreakisnotworking  
**

Yuu yawned… it was a beautiful morning; even lying down he could hear the birds chirping a squirrel chattering gently around 10 feet away. He was about to go right back to sleep.

Then Shinoa stomped right next to his face. "Ahh!" Yuu screamed, springing up, crawling backwards on his hands and knees as he cursed Shinoa to hell and back. "What the actual fuck was that?" He yelled out, panting heavily. What a great morning!

Shinoa chuckled, that shit-eating grin once again making an appearance on her face. "Yuu-chan it's 7 o'clock. Almost everyone is dressed, and your precious boyfriend Mika spent the entire night hunting rabbits for you." Yuu darted up, looking for Mika. Yuu found him 5 seconds later, cooking said rabbits over a fire for breakfast.

Mika looked over at Yuu and smiled. "Good morning Yuu-chan!" The blonde said, making Yuu grin. 'I would definitely wake up to this every morning,' He thought to himself. The ravenette sprinted over, scarfing down some of the rabbit and the few edible berries and roots that were on a plate just for him.

Mika giggled (which Yuu mentally blanched, and for some reason _cooed_ at) while Yuu wolfed down his breakfast. "Somebody sure is hungry!" Yuu ate the last of his meal, licking his lips. "Mmm, Mika that tasted great!" The blonde blushed, running a hand through his messy but still perfect locks.

"Aww, I don't know. I just whipped it up on the spot-" He got out before Yuu shoved his hand over Mika's mouth. "Nuh-uh, this tasted amazing!" The blonde blushed again, before gently removing Yuu's hand. "Would you like more? There's still on rabbit left…" He said.

Yuu glanced around, everyone already having eaten. The ravenette shrugged. "Sure! As long as everyone else is fine with it I'm going to eat the crap out of this rabbit!" Yuu's eyes widened as he realized what he said, Mika giggling and Shinoa falling over and laughing while Kimizuki blanched. "Ew." The pink haired boy let out once as his face started to pale.

"N- Nevermind…" Yuu said, his hand slowly dropping as Mika fell over laughing, joining Shinoa on the ground.

 **Hi guys! Thanks for reading my second chapter! I really hope you've liked the story so far! Make sure that if you have any questions you pm or review! Because I have no life at all I will most likely be able to get back to you. Have a good one!**


	3. Chapter 3: Celebration

**Hi guys! Here's another update. This chapter will be around Ikaros' family arriving in Morbalis.**

To celebrate the arrival of Ikaros, hundreds of vampires in Morbalis, Progenitor, Noble and Normal alike had thrown a huge party. Unlike human parties with copious amounts of festivities, fun, food and fucking (sometimes a mix, which was one of the few things Ferid liked about the humans), Vampire parties tended to have the normal vampires having fun slow dancing, while the nobles kept in their little inbred circle and the Progenitors discussed plans for the future.

This party was far different. The Nobles and the Vampires were for once celebrating together, with dancing and many small vials of blood as refreshments. As the festivities below continued, Ferid turned around, walking away from the balcony. Up in the small palace, the 40 progenitors were having their own little ball, talking about the future and state of Japan.

The seventh Progenitor glanced at Krul's throne, where Lest now sat. Ikaros could technically have taken it, but he was here more for a diplomatic mission, instead roaming the dance floor and making idle conversation with the other Progenitors. Despite his cold eyes and voice, he was actually quite amusing to talk too, sporting some of the coldest sarcastic humour and having a good amount of gossip. Ferid didn't want to know how Ikaros had learned so much.

" _Ah, hello Ferid Bathory. Nice to see you." Ikaros said as he walked towards Ferid, dark clothes waving slightly in a nonexistent wind, not unlike the strips of cloth behind him. The seventh progenitor smirked, waving at the second progenitor, who was quite possibly one of the most powerful people in the world. "Greetings, your majesty." Ferid said with a small mock bow._

 _Ikaros grinned. "From what I've heard you're a very… Interesting vampire, Ferid Bathory. I hope that my family and I can get along well with you. We have heard how much of an amazing person you were to Krul though." Ferid actually laughed, which made Ikaros let out a small chuckle. "I must be going, although it would be nice to get to know quite possibly the next ruler of Japan."_

Ferid suddenly noticed the cloaked figure, who kept extremely close to Ikaros (Ferid was sure had his arm around the person at one point). He started to walk closer, neither of the pair noticing the grey haired man sauntering up. Just as Ferid tapped the cloaked figure on the shoulder, Ikaros was in front of him, smile gone, no emotion at all on his face.

Also his arm was embedded in the wall 30 feet away. Ferid nearly grimaced, before bowing in apology, bringing his remaining arm close to his chest. "So sorry Ikaros, but who is this guest that you have brought? We would like, or I would like to get to know them." Ikaros smirked at Ferid, who backed up just a little. He didn't want to lose his other arm. Or head.

Ikaros turned to the cloaked figure, letting out a small smile. However, unlike every other emotion that the second progenitor had displayed, this smile contained a certain softness, of kindness. Love even. "It's alright. You can take it off. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said gently, soothing the person.

Slowly the cloaked figure took off his cloak, to reveal a delicate brunette with absolutely gorgeous whispy hair, long legs, small and delicate arms, beautiful sun tanned skin and a small flush on his face as he stared around the room, curling into Ikaros. The boy couldn't be a day older than 20, as he was easily 5 foot 7 if not a little shorter. Ferid could smell the delicious blood coursing through his veins. It helped he looked absolutely adorable. And fuckable.

Than Ferid noticed the eyes. That is, the beautiful chocolate brown eyes that held unimaginable warmth and innocence. But they were not the red eyes of a vampire, but the normal ones that marked humans as, well, humans. That marked that boy as a human.

Immediately half the room gasped, more than three vampires stumbling backwards. Ikaros had brought LIVESTOCK to their ball! The two other vampire Progenitors that Ikaros had brought with him slowly back towards Ikaros, as though expecting a fight. Lest's smile dropped as he beheld the human boy before him. Being the only progenitor in the room that wasn't terrified of Ikaros, he stepped forward, frowning.

"Ikaros, would you care to enlighten us on why you brought livestock to our Ball?" Lest remained emotionless as Ikaros chuckled. "This isn't livestock. Well, he's MY livestock, but I don't just keep him for the blood. I keep him for his strength." Lest remained unconvinced. "I cannot guarantee his safety, especially if he possess a demon's weapon." Ikaros' grin became even larger.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting him, and him protecting himself. Why I keep him around is that he is no ordinary human. And his demon no ordinary weapon." The rest of the ball was staring at the two progenitors (and the hot young morsel) at this point, everything else forgotten after the standoff began.

"He has power beyond that of a noble, and it would be completely tarnished should he become a Vampire. You know that a vampire cannot wield a demon's weapon, only normal weapons." Ikaros supplied, before understanding what made Lest and the other Vampires uneasy. "Ah, and don't worry. He is perfectly obedient and loyal to me. Isn't that right…?" Ikaros said, nuzzling the boy's neck.

The boy's cheeks flushed bright red and his mouth opened a little, letting out a small noise between a moan and a whimper. Lest sighed. "Before you have sex right in front of us, how do you know he won't just stab you in the back?" Ikaros chuckled. "Alaros, bring in the test."

The fancy vampire with the extravagant clothes disappeared, only to come back in later with three humans, all of them around 15. They struggled against his hold, screaming for help, but no one went to aid them.

The brunette glanced up at Ikaros, who rubbed his back, whispering words into his ear. Ferid could see a single tear leak out of the boy's eye before he walked forward. The three teenagers seemed relieved to see him, until they saw the dead look in the boy's gentle brown eyes.

Lest glared at Ikaros. "What is the meaning of this? Do you mean to make the boy kill his own kind? Only the most despicable humans would kill their young!" Ikaros shrugged once. "These were his friends. They haven't seen him for years. To show you his loyalty to me, he will demonstrate his abilities on these three livestock."

At those words the three human adolescents froze before starting to yell at their old friend, unable to move because of their ropes. One, a girl with long blond hair started crying, whispering what seemed to be the boy's name. The other two started yelling at the boy, one teenager yelling to stop, with the other screaming about sparing them.

"Go Zachary." Ikaros whispered in his ear, suddenly beside him. "Show me how much…" He said, his hand grazing the boy's chest. "You…" Other hand caressing his cheek from behind. "Love me…" Ikaros grazed the short boys neck with his mouth, leaning down. The small boy, Zachary, shivered once, before finally separating himself from Ikaros.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered with a voice like honey. The three teenagers started to scream even more as a small glass orb appeared in mid-air, seeming to melt into existence. The orb suspended in front of him, the boy swirled his hands around the orb once, the orb starting to light up with a fel, green magic.

"Please forgive me."

He said once before he unleashed the flames. They poured out of the orb, instantly upon one of the teens. The teen wasn't able to scream as he instantly turned to ashes, the flames returning to the orb.

The other two had accepted their fate, the blond girl crying softly while the other teen, a blue haired boy, stared at his old friend, a sad expression on his face. Zachary was unable to make eye contact as he turned to the blond haired girl. "Goodbye Chelsea." He said once before waving his hands, the orb glowing white as ice flashed into existence. The brunette waved his hand once again before the ice flew forward, slicing clean through the Blond haired girl. She fell to the ground, a small smile on her face.

The icicles slowly melted, the blood dripping onto the ground before dissolving along with the water. The Vampires watched, emotionless, as the brunette turned to the last boy. The blue haired boy smiled for the last time at Zachary, tears running down his face. "I hope you find happiness." He said once. A second tear ran down the brunettes face as once again, fire flew into the air in the form of a phoenix, hovering above the blue haired boy.

"I'll make it quick… Just like you always told me too." Zachary said once, before the phoenix soared through the blue haired boy's body, burning him into nothing more than ashes before it returned to the orb. Zachary almost dropped to his knees before Ikaros picked him up, bridal style. "He's exhausted, pulling all those flamboyant tricks without a warmup. I hope I didn't just sacrifice 3 livestock for nothing, as you can see he is entirely loyal to me and me alone."

Ikaros walked out of the room, as the ball slowly lapsed back into conversation. Two servants came in, one sweeping up the ashes while the other picked up the blond girl's body. Ferid shook his head once before smiling. As he returned to the balcony and looked at all the happy vampires dancing below him, he could only think of how fucked up it all was. "God help us all." Ferid whispered to himself.

 **There we go! Sorry for this update only having one part unlike my usual three, but the length should make up for it. The next chapter should be out in around 4 - 5 days; that's going to be my update schedule from now on. Thanks for reading, see you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Yuu-chan, are you alright? You seem lost in thought." Mika said as he ran up to his friend, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Yuu laughed and shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I zoned out for a bit." In truth, he had been thinking a lot about Mika. His cute, silky blond hair, his beautiful red eyes, his- 'Wait, what was I thinking?' Yuu thought to himself, shaking his head.

Mika laughed and ran ahead, joining the rest of Shinoa squad. Yuu stared a little more at Mika. The way he walked around, so light and airy and carefree most of the time. The way his hips seemed to move side and side as he walked. The way those pants framed his beautiful behind- 'WOAH! That's taking it WAY too far!' You thought again. "What's up with me?" He said before running his hands through his hair, sighing gently.

Suddenly, Shinoa paused, motioning for the group to stop. She dropped behind a bush, motioning for the rest of the group to do the same. Yoichi and Narumi dropped behind a bush, while Kimizuki stood behind a tree and Mitsuba and Mika quickly ran to the cover of other trees. Yuu rolled over to Shinoa's bush, who giggled at his epic somersault. "Wow, fancy. Guess somebody needs a bath now."

Yuu moved to brush all the twigs out of his hair before Shinoa slammed his arm down, motioning to peek over the bush. There was a squad of about 5 people, clearly part of the JIDA with usual uniforms. Shinoa and the rest of the squad moved to follow them, wanting to hear any information possible.

Just as the other squad reached the clearing, three normal vampires lept out, brandishing second class weapons as they rushed to kill the squad. Immediately the squad pulled out their weapons, also rushing into the fight. Yuu only watched with sadness as a vampire buried his sword into one of the human's head, causing the others to scream and try to kill him. They eventually succeeded, a swordsman managing to bury his sword into the vampire, killing him, only to be vanquished by another vampire.

Yuu shook his head. He turned to see Mika next to him, sadness in his eyes. "And so the cycle goes on. Vampire kills human. Human kills vampire." Mika said.

Eventually there was one vampire left, and 2 of the squad members as well. Shinoa motioned for the group to go out, Yoichi letting an arrow fly towards the Vampire as Mitsuba leaped in front of him, slicing the poor vamp in half.

Shinoa turned to face the two remaining humans, who gasped. "Thank you-" One, a young man, said before scowling, his partner also frowning. "Hey, you're Shinoa squad! Our orders were to take you out!" He yelled, the young woman besides him pulling out some knives.

They both charged forward, weapons bared. "Wait!" Shinoa tried to yell out, but Mika ran in front of her, slicing the young man in half before stabbing the young woman in the chest multiple times. "Nobody threatens Yuu-chan." He told her as she fell, shock on her face.

"Mika! Why did you do that!" Yuu screamed, running up to the blond vampire. The vampire, knowing Yuu's wrath, forced himself to collapse into the young man's arms. Yuu stared down stunned at the vampire as Mika looked up, his eyes shining, tears almost leaking out as he went full puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry Yuu-chan, but they threatened you… And I… I just…" He choked out before burying his head into Yuu's chest, smiling at the convincing lie.

Yuu gently rubbed his back (Shinoa screaming silently behind them while Yoichi fanned himself, cheeks red at the sight), soothing him. "It's alright Mika, just be a little more careful next time…" He whispered, pulling the vampire up to look him in the eyes. All Yuu could think about was how attractive Mika looked, his beautiful red eyes, his plump lips… 'Wait, what the hell?' Yuu thought, mentally face-palming.

Mika sighed, collapsing into Yuu's arms once more. "I'm sorry Yuu-chan…" He whispered again, feeling safe and happy in his beloved's arms, even if that love was unrequited.

* * *

"Ah, Ikaros?" Zachary said as the taller vampire dragged him over to his large room. It had a humongous king sized bed, a large sofa, a desk and many other things that a house must have, including a huge window that overlooked the rest of Morbalis.

Ikaros slammed the door behind him, Zachary flinching at the hard contact. In a complete turnaround of emotion, Ikaros gently pulled the soft and cute brunette into him, gently shushing the small boy. "I'm so proud of you, my Fireheart," He whispered, nibbling on the young human's neck. Zach's face flushed a deep, bright red, and he softly moaned as the second progenitor trailed small, butterfly kisses up his neck.

"Ikar- Ah!" He tried to get out until the vampire bit down on his neck, drawing out some blood and gently lapping it up, tongue gently sliding over the tanned skin. "Sorry, but I do need a little blood." Ikaros said, smiling into Zach's neck as he continued to drink. The brunette sighed at the amazing feeling, not ashamed to fall into Ikaros' strong arms.

The second progenitor pulled away a couple seconds later, having drank enough. The brunette sighed again, going limp in Ikaros' arms as the vampire gently lapped up the few drops of blood that remained. Ikaros licked his lips, still tasting the blood that far surpassed the taste of normal blood, even another vampire's blood.

Zach moaned once more as Ikaros gently kissed his lips, going so far as to grab the small teens behind. "Ikaros!" He whisper yelled, scandalized at the touch. Ikaros laughed once, releasing his hold on the boy. "Fine, fine, Fireheart. I do believe we put on quite a show for our viewers though." He whispered into Zach's ear as he no longer felt the presence of the seventeenth progenitor. Zachary nodded into his chest, eyes closed. With the power of his weapon, he too could feel the blue haired vampire's presence.

Ikaros would have to have a, ah, small chat with Chess Belle.

* * *

Krul's head darted up as the door opened, bright light filling the previously dark room. Wincing as the light hurt her eyes, she turned her head away just barely being able to see the person walking inside her cell.

A few seconds later when she could actually see, she looked up to see a tall vampire in fancy white clothing, black strips of cloth trailing out behind him as if a wind was blowing them back. "Hello, Ikaros. Why are you here?" Krul muttered, staring up at the second progenitor (who had changed out of the fancy black clothing into something that looked a little more comfortable, but still white and elegant. A little like Ferid's clothing.

Ikaros smiled at the small vampire before him, tied up with chains. He could tell she was starving for blood, as evident by the slightly wild eyes of the third progenitor. Humming, Ikaros pulled out a knife and slit his wrist, blood dripping out.

Krul's eyes widened in shock, the delicious blood seeming to fall in slow motion. She glared at the vampire, hatred clear in her expression. But Ikaros could see the hunger within her. Ikaros knelt beside her. His previously ice cold eyes turned soft, something she had never seen before.

"Here. Drink." He said, gently pushing his arm next to her face. Krul was prideful, but she knew that if she didn't drink this she would likely regret it later. Sighing, she glanced up at the vampire King. "You do realize Lest will throw a fit if he figures out what you did, right?" The former Queen told him before starting to drink the blood flowing freely from his wrist. He chuckled once.

"Ah, Krul. Lest is to scared of me right now to fight me. However, he eventually will control all of Japan, and I can assure you that eventually I will have to leave. However…" He said, yanking his arm away from the Queen. Krul glanced up, her starvation barely quenched. He growled at the hungry look in her eyes. "I intend to save you first. After all, who will help me with the Seraph experiment if you die?"

Krul gasped, eyes widening at what he said. She fervently swung her head around the cell, looking for any security cameras. She growled at the second progenitor, warning him of the consequences if they were caught. "Idiot! Do you want to get captured just like me?" She snarled, not wanting her only possible ally to be ensnared as well.

The albino vampire grinned once, fangs glistening even with what little light was inside the cell. "My dear vampire Queen, I might not be able to help you, but THEY will. I don't know who they are, but someone is coming for you, for the same reasons that I want you out." He grinned again after he finished talking. "Maybe I can dump the dirty work on them before I steal you… if they manage to rescue you that is."

The vampire turned to walk towards the door. Just as he was about to walk outside the cell he turned once more. "One way or another you ARE going to escape Morbalis. Whether it be through THEM…" He paused. "Through me," Another pause. Krul tilted her head to the side. Ikaros smiled one last time, eyes even more icy, shifting and piercing out more than usual. "Or through death, you'll escape."

And then he walked out of the door, sealing Krul in with nothing more than enough blood to keep her going. "Bastard." She muttered into the darkness as she listened to his footsteps clacking down the hall.

 **Interesting. So what are Ikaros' motives for the Seraph project? Also, somebody's getting naughty ;) Zachary~ I thought you were innocent! Next chapter we'll see Shinoa squads reaction to Mika revealing Krul's captivity. What will their next course of action be? Expect the next chapter in about 4 days kiddies :D cya later**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yuu rose from his sleeping bag, rubbing his eyes as he stared into the morning sun. Smiling at the warmth and brightness overhead, he glanced around the clearing, for once having woke up before everyone else. Mitsuba and Shinoa were sound asleep, Yoichi curled up like a caterpillar, Kimizuki drooling a little and Narumi also sound asleep.

The raven-haired teen glanced around to find Mika staring at him with his head tilted to the side as he stared into Yuu's emerald eyes. Yuu backed up. "Uh, Mika, I uh," He tried to say before Mika took a step forward, smiling and patting Yuu on the head.

"Good morning sleepy-head! Someone got up early for once!" The blonde said, laughing a little.

Yuu blushed bright red. "Sh- Shut up… I get up on time ALL the time!" He stammered out, cheeks still burning. He glanced backwards to see Shinoa getting up, yawning.

"Thanks for the wake up Mika." She said groggily, stretching as she stood up.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! GET UP!" She screamed, everyone aside from Yuu and Mika darting awake, groaning and muttering under their breath. After a few minutes spent packing their things up, Shinoa stood at the front of the group, ready to tell them the mission plan.

"Is everyone ready to get to Sanguinem? I don't want anyone leaving their sacred gear behind." She said, eyes scanning over the six others assembled before her. "Alright, now, lets get-" She tried to say, but Mika butted in, arms waving. "Wait! I forgot to tell you something!" He said, darting up grabbing Shinoa's hands.

The lavender haired girl smiled. "Oh, time to announce your feelings for Yuu-san?" She said, giggling. Mika stared at her, pupils shrinking."I will destroy you…" He shook his head, going back to normal. "Anyways, I was out hunting for food yesterday morning when I overheard some important news. Krul Tepes, Queen of the vampires was arrested and is being held in the Vampire city of Morbalis."

Unlike what he was expecting, nobody moved. "So what?" Kimizuki said, digging his hands into his pockets. "That whore deserved it." Mika scowled. Even though Krul had forced him to become a vampire, she had saved him from Crowley, Ferid and other horrors.

"Well, the reason she was arrested is very important to us; she was one of the founders and biggest benefactors towards the Seraph of the End project, of which Yuu-chan was a part of. She could hold valuable knowledge that could possibly save us or prevent the end of the world. Everyone stared at Mika, emotions from confusion to anger to disbelief. Yuu stepped forward, worry clearly expressed. "What do you mean Mika? Also, wasn't Krul the one who turned you into a vampire?" Mika nodded, thinking back to that awful day.

"The point is that she could have information which could save Yuu-chan or even Mirai!" Mika said. Immediately Kimizuki stood up straight, eyebrows furrowing while he looked at the blonde vampire.

"It could save Mirai…" Kimizuki whispered under his breath. He turned to face Shinoa, a pleading look on his face. The lavender haired girl sighed, turning back to everyone again.

"Alright, from what I can see we have three options. We can all go to rescue Guren and Mirai, we can all go to rescue Krul, or," She said with a twinkle in her eye. "We can split up."

Everyone started yelling what they thought, turning to the person next to them. Shinoa face palmed. "Idiots…" She muttered.

"Hey everyone! Listen up! I think that we should split up!" Mitsuba called out, everyone spinning to hear her. "If we split up we can cover way more ground."

"But we'll still be split up; we fight better as a group!" Yoichi responded, worry etched on his face as well.

Shinoa stepped forward. "Wow everyone, calm down. I have a way to solve this problem; Mika, Yuu, Mitsuba and I will go to Morbalis while Kimizuki, Narumi and Yoichi will go to Sanguinem. This works, because every group has at least two vanguards." Everyone seemed appeased, so Shinoa smiled, eyes scanning over everyone.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" She said. "We'll split up in 30 minutes, so make sure you're comfortable with your group. I know that Mika is!" She said, looking at the blonde with that shit eating grin. "Fuck off Shinoa…" He muttered under his breath.

oOo

Lest Karr walked down the halls to Crowley's room. He wasn't surprised to hear the scarlet haired vampire behind him. "Greetings third progenitor," The silky voiced purred, the tall man striding up behind him. The king of Europe turned around, staring up at the taller vampire. "What brings you here?" Crowley said again

"I wanted to know how our progress with Ikaros was going. What did your whore see?" He said, uncaring about any other vampires hearing.

Crowley grinned. "I don't think that Chess would appreciate being called a whore. But all she heard was Ikaros and that livestock having sex. How despicable," He said, distaste for the second progenitor clear. "If he wants the boy as his own, he should just turn him." Crowley said again.

Lest laughed. "You really don't know, do you? Which demon that weapon is." Lest stared up at the thirteenth progenitor, disbelief etched on his face. Crowley's smile faded, curiosity evident. "Ikaros has been looking for someone like that boy for centuries. Turning him would deny him the power of that demon weapon." The tiny vampire said.

"Well, who is that Demon then?" Crowley said, interested. Lest smiled, beckoning Crowley to go down so he could whisper in his ear. "Why, none other than the original vampire. First progenitor Seraphus." The small vampire whispered, the thirteenth progenitor's eyes widening as he stepped back. "Impossible. The second progenitors killed him millennia ago!" Crowley muttered in disbelief.

Lest chuckled again. "They chained him down and starved him, not knowing he would become a demon. Of course, when they went into one morning and found a sphere glowing on the ground, they were slightly confused." The third progenitor's face grew solemn. "That orb he has holds the power of a first progenitor. He could probably fight even a tenth progenitor and win. And Ikaros has that power. Do you understand how bad this is?"

Crowley nodded, stunned by the new information. Lest turned to walk away, taking a few strides before looking back. "Ikaros must be dealt with. But now is too hasty; we're in the midst of a war." The third progenitor said once more before walking off, leaving Crowley, who merely shook his head. "What the fuck are they all playing with? First the Seraph of the end and now this…" He whispered under his breath, spinning away.

oOo

"Yuu-chan!" Mika called out, looking for the young man. He darted back as he heard some rustling from a nearby bush, followed by a groan as the black haired youth fell out of the leafy bush. "Nice job Yuu-chan. It's always a great idea to sleep in a plant, especially a bush. You're so smart," He said, running forward to brush some of the leaf's off the teen.

Yuu glanced up, staring at the blond. Mika laughed once more, extending a hand to help pull Yuu up, which he took gladly. Just as he stood up Mika took a step closer, less than a foot away from the ravenette at this point. Yuu blushed as he took a step back. "Uh, er, Mika?" He stammered out, trying to back away.

Taking a step every time Yuu took one to back away, Mika slowly moved closer and closer towards Yuu. 'Don't let this opportunity pass idiot!' His mind yelled, urging the blond to get closer to his precious Yuu-chan.

Right as Mika was around 6 inches away from Yuu he slipped on a leaf, falling face first onto Yuu. His face also happened to land on Yuu's face. Mika's lips also happened to gently brush against Yuu's.

The ravenettes eyes widened, gasping as he lips met Mika's. "Mmm!" He sounded out, shocked at the feeling. And the taste. Especially the taste of those strawberry lips, the smell of fresh baked goods enveloping Mika…

Yuu jumped back, moving his hand to gently press against his lips. He stared at Mika, who stared back, face flushed and all. "Uh, sorry Yuu-chan-" Mika tried to say before Yuu sprinted past him, back to the temporary camp Shinoa and Mitsuba had made.

The blonde groaned, falling to the ground and curling up into a ball. "I totally fucked up. God damnit Yuu-chan." He muttered, pressing his face into his knees. What he didn't know was that Yuu didn't run away because he didn't like it. Oh no. He ran because he was scared at how much he loved it.


End file.
